


Just let me

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: ooc有是小骚鹿！私设有！精神变态杀人狂×憨憨小恶魔ps:本文设定的恶魔拥有生殖腔，但不会怀上人类的孩子
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Just let me

“哈嗯…”

徐仁宇的卧室中响起一声骚浪的低吟。

陆东植像狗一样趴在徐仁宇的床上，空虚的肉穴吐出一波波淫靡的肠液。他急切地向后伸出一只手，握住徐仁宇半勃的性器随意撸动几下就要往后穴里塞，“徐仁宇…快…快进来…”

被点名的徐仁宇对陆东植的要求充耳不闻，任由陆东植晃动自己滚圆的屁股，用穴口含进自己的性器又吐出。

“啊嗯！”看徐仁宇没有任何动作，陆东植索性自给自足，直起身子猛地后坐，窄小的穴口将整根阴茎吞纳进穴道中。酒红色的箭状尾巴轻轻地缠绕上徐仁宇的大腿，软软尖端磨蹭着徐仁宇敏感的大腿根部，心满意足地享受阴茎在蜜穴内胀大，将穴道撑得满满的，“啊嗯…快点嘛…徐仁宇…快动…里面…里面好痒…”

自己操自己完全不是现在的陆东植想的感觉。陆东植可怜巴巴地靠在徐仁宇胸前，偏过头，泫然若泣地仰起30°角看向徐仁宇。

他张开嘴柔柔地咬了几下徐仁宇的下巴，讨好地晃动自己的屁股，上下吞吐将要带给他灭顶快感的肉柱，“快啊…徐仁宇…”

徐仁宇双手神经质地紧握成拳，片刻后又缓缓张开，“哈…”他的双手掐住小恶魔敏感的窄腰，胯部迎着他滚圆的屁股快准狠地往里操。上翘的肉棒凶猛地捅入肉穴的最深处，柱头狠狠地顶住肠壁上的一处凹陷，不少肠液被他猛操的动作挤了出来，滴落在床单上。

“哈啊！！”陆东植瞬间睁大双眼，背部弯成一个拱形的弧线。徐仁宇太狠了，不操还好，这一操直接操到了他的生殖腔，操得他又疼又爽。闭合的生殖腔口被硕大的肉棒顶端操的火辣辣地疼。陆东植大喘几口气，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，“哈…哈…徐仁宇！啊哼！太深了呜…顶到…哈…那里了！不要…啊呜…”

徐仁宇仅仅凭借自己大腿上那条骤然收紧的尾巴就能知道陆东植被操得有多爽。他冷笑一声，肉棒又往肉穴里进了几分，柱身缓缓蹭过小恶魔口中所说的“那里”。

陆东植一个小处男恶魔第一次发情，哪儿受过这个刺激？穴口紧紧箍住大肉棒的根部，穴肉不留一丝缝隙地包住穴内的肉柱，“仁宇…哈嗯…慢点…呜嗯…我是…我是第一次…慢点呜呜…”

徐仁宇听了，故意缓慢地抽动肉棒，挺翘的柱头操开碍事的穴肉，在那处凹陷周围恶劣地摩擦，“这样呢，东植xi？”

陆东植的眼泪更加汹涌，直起身子扣住腰胯上的大手，用力握紧，难耐地摇头，汇聚在下巴上的泪水飞落在膝盖四周，“哈嗯…仁宇…仁…啊…仁宇…徐仁宇…不操那里…不操那里…啊嗯…好不好？”

尾巴松开徐仁宇的大腿，灵活地拨弄沉甸甸的囊袋。“怎么操…呜嗯…都可以…不要操那里…哈啊！啊！”

生殖腔再次被狠狠操顶，快感中夹杂着酸软的胀痛感，陆东植大声哭叫呻吟，肉棒难耐地吐出七八股白色的精液，有些甚至射到了自己的脸上。

“哈啊…哈啊…”射精之后，被迫发情的他冷静了很多，肉穴被侵犯感觉却愈来愈清晰，陆东植不可置信地回头看向两人紧密相连的部位，抗拒地想要推走徐仁宇，“不是！徐仁宇…唔哼…徐仁宇…出去！出去！”

徐仁宇也不是什么省油的灯，皱起眉头一把抓住陆东植乱动的尾巴，狠狠一拽，“东植xi，一个人爽了就想跑了吗？”

敏感的尾巴被徐仁宇粗暴的对待，陆东植急促地低吟一声，立马没了力气，软软地倒在床面上，委屈地哼唧，“啊！徐仁宇！呜呜！别拽！别拽尾巴！我…哈嗯！我不知道…不知道会发情…呜嗯…我真的…真的不知道…”

陆东植冤死了，他来到徐仁宇身边之前还真没怎么好好听过课，压根就不知道恶魔和人类签订契约后会强制发情。

“不知道？”徐仁宇拽着那根萎靡的尾巴，阴茎粗暴凶狠地抽插，不由分说地每次都操上那处凹陷，怒火冲天地折磨身下的小恶魔，“东植xi一句不知道就能带过所有的事吗？”

陆东植狂乱地摇头。尾巴要被拽下来的疼痛，生殖腔被恶劣顶操，他完全不敢动了，只是可怜兮兮地看着徐仁宇，“我真的…哈啊！不知道嘛…啊啊啊！我错了！徐仁宇我错了！不要！不要操进去！不要操进生殖腔啊！”

徐仁宇竟然撞开了他的生殖腔口，操进了他的生殖腔！酸胀火辣的疼痛如同一颗子弹击中他的大脑。陆东植猛地咬住身下的床单，疼的他尾巴软软地垂在腿边，屁股止不住地颤动，却让肉穴中的阴茎深入到紧闭的腔道中去。

“嗯唔！！啊！啊…”陆东植痛的松开床单，大声地哭吟。豆大的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒地砸在床单上，嘴角流出透明的唾液，“徐仁宇！抽出来呜嗯！抽出来！不要进去那里！不要！除了那里…呜啊！不要！徐仁宇！”

徐仁宇的动作停顿片刻，陆东植的生殖腔仿佛一张不知餮足的小嘴吸得他欲火高窜，“还不行…”徐仁宇低声对自己说，阴茎卡住小小的生殖腔口，手把住陆东植的肩膀，将小恶魔整个转了半圈。这意味着徐仁宇操进生殖腔的阴茎，在他最为敏感脆弱的生殖腔中转了半圈，操磨他的生殖腔口，操开一截他的生殖腔道。

“啊！哈啊！哈啊！”陆东植被操得泪眼模糊 看到徐仁宇苍白的脖颈，好像一个溺水的人类看见了水中的浮木，急切地用双臂环住他，“徐仁宇…我不要了呜啊！太疼了！求你出去好不好…出去啊！！！”

陆东植的求饶根本没有任何作用，搂住徐仁宇脖颈的手更是方便了徐仁宇的动作，手一捞，陆东植被他稳稳抱在怀里，阴茎迅猛地操进生殖腔内，柱头几乎要顶到生殖腔的腔壁，操得怀中的小恶魔头埋在他的颈窝低声啜泣。

“徐仁宇！呜嗯！你这个笨蛋！操死我你怎么办呜呜…痛死了…说了不让你进来呜呜…我讨厌你！讨厌死你了…”陆东植委屈巴巴地眼泪根本停不下来，断断续续地控诉徐仁宇，“下次呜嗯…再也不当你的恶魔了呜啊！嗯！”

生殖腔内的性器突地大操大干起来，徐仁宇完全把他的生殖腔当成他的肉穴一般操弄，一点也不会顾及他现在多疼。

陆东植把眼泪都蹭到徐仁宇的颈窝，张开嘴咬住面前分明的锁骨，恶魔尖利的犬齿几乎是瞬间没入锁骨处薄薄的皮肤，“嗯哼…哼啊…”

和自己签订契约的人类，他的血液对现在的陆东植来说就是一剂强烈春药，仿佛一团火焰将他的理智尽数焚烧个干净。

陆东植着迷地吸吮徐仁宇伤口中渗出的血液，精神渐渐涣散，就连紧绷的腔道都慢慢软化。“哈啊…”陆东植张开嘴，放过被自己啃咬的锁骨伸出小舌头一下一下舔走上面的血珠，尾巴恢复了生机活力，大胆地凑到被肉棒堵住的穴口，软软的戳弄徐仁宇留在外面的一截柱身，“徐仁宇…仁宇…哈啊…操我…”

徐仁宇不动声色地注视陆东植迷离的双眼，按照陆东植的话推断出他突然淫荡起来的原因，嘴角一勾，“东植xi，再逃的话，你的生殖腔就会被我顶破戳烂，我会让你死在我的阴茎上。”

说完手指顺着陆东植突出的脊骨滑到尾巴根部，在那里绕圈打转。

陆东植敏感的尾巴根部被逗弄让他情欲愈加高涨，他现在完全听不懂徐仁宇在说什么，他的注意力全部都在生殖腔内的肉棒上，“徐仁宇…快操我！啊！！”

肉棒用力地操进抽出，每一下都重重地捅进他的腔内，爽的陆东植双腿紧紧环住徐仁宇的腰腹，尾巴缠绕上他的手臂，“好…啊嗯…好爽…哈嗯！爽死了…仁宇…再快点…求你…”

徐仁宇眸色深沉，二话不说直接抱着陆东植站了起来，肉棒完全捅到陆东植的腔壁上。

“啊！！！”陆东植被操得失了神，灭顶的快感潮水般包围了他，肉棒颤抖着再次射出精液，全部都射到了徐仁宇的腹肌上，生殖腔内剧烈地收缩，他甚至能感觉的生殖腔内分泌的蜜液失控地淋湿徐仁宇的阴茎，“徐仁宇哈嗯！爽死了呜呜…太爽了…”

徐仁宇狂躁地操干陆东植，操得穴口被磨出放荡的白沫，操得陆东植口水流的哪儿都是，操得陆东植神智全失胡言乱语。

“东植xi，你想当谁的恶魔？”

徐仁宇掐住手中圆润的屁股，“嗯？”

“你的！啊啊！徐仁宇的！”陆东植伸出舌尖轻舔徐仁宇的嘴角，难得乖巧地蹭他的脸颊，有节奏地收缩肉穴与腔道，“我…是你的…恶魔…唔啊！！哈啊！”

他没想到这句话杀伤力这么大。徐仁宇动作狂猛地像要把他的生殖腔操穿，胀大的肉棒完全撑开他的腔道。

嘴唇被粗暴地含咬，陆东植的呻吟全被徐仁宇堵在口中，“哈唔！哼唔…嗯！”

他清晰地腔内的肉棒跳动几下，十几股精液全部喷射在他的腔壁上。

“啊！”

陆东植猛地后仰，肩胛骨下方生生裂出两道丑陋的纺锤状血口，一对儿血红色的蝠翼浴血而出。

陆东植虚弱的倒在徐仁宇的怀中，刚刚长出来的角顶在徐仁宇的脖颈上。

“哈…哈…哈…”

徐仁宇从没见过这么大的阵仗，即使他杀人，精神变态，也从来没见过一个恶魔在自己眼前“破茧”的。他控制住微抖的手，先把陆东植放在床上，抽出半勃的性器。

没有性器堵住的穴口湿哒哒地流出白色的精液，徐仁宇甚至能从大开的穴口中看到艳红的穴肉。

“陆东植？”

陆东植疲惫地甩甩手，没有任何的回答，蝠翼裹住自己淫靡的身体，他太累了，需要充足的休息…

徐仁宇的脑海中闪回刚和这个不知天高地厚的恶魔签订契约时候的情景，陆东植说过的话愈发清晰起来。

“徐仁宇，签订契约可不能说明什么，如果你能让我破茧，我就是你的专属恶魔了，怎么样！很酷吧！”

“哈…”徐仁宇低笑一声，“是这样啊…”

他操了陆东植，射到他的体内，让陆东植完成破茧。

那么现在的陆东植，是完全属于他的，他的所有品。

是他的恶魔。

·傻里傻气小恶魔番外

陆东植兴奋地扇动自己炫酷的翅膀飞在徐仁宇的身边，凑过自己的小脑袋，兴高采烈地晃一晃，“徐仁宇快摸摸快摸摸！我的角可硬了！你再看看我的翅膀！我的妈！这么大！”

徐仁宇面无表情地擦干净摘下黑色的手套，打开黑色的箱子装好小红本，头也不转的拎着箱子就走。

“徐仁宇！快摸摸啊！呀！有空杀人就没空摸摸我的角吗！你这个变态杀人狂！”

“东植xi，回家之后我会让你看看一个更硬的东西。”

陆东植不信，气哼哼的扇动翅膀跟上徐仁宇，“我不信！”

“回家你就能看到了。”

第二天早上陆东植腰酸背痛地啪嗒啪嗒翅膀，发誓再也不在徐仁宇面前提“硬”了。


End file.
